Już za późno
by Monemi
Summary: Ron wraca z trasy z Armatami z Chudley. Liczy na to, że Hermiona da mu drugą szansę. Na jego nieszczęście, dziewczyna znalazła już odpowiedniego mężczyznę.
Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.

Autor: atruwriter

Tytuł oryginalny: Too Little, Too Late

* * *

Hermiona Granger nie wiedziała, kto powinien być bardziej zażenowany – ona czy on. On, ponieważ mówił nieudolnie, potykając się o własny język, machając rękoma we wszystkie strony. Ona, ponieważ już wiedziała, że bardzo źle się to skończy. Miał triumfalny uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy w końcu skończył mówić, tak jakby właśnie powiedziała mu „tak" i byli w połowie drogi do małżeństwa i siedmiorga dzieci, jak jego właśni rodzice. Niezależnie jak bardzo kochała Molly i Arthura, nie zamierzała iść w ich ślady.

\- No to piątek? Kolacja i drinki… - Jego usta wygięły się sugestywnie. – Może później zostaniesz na noc – to nie było pytanie, ale deklaracja.

Ciało byłej Gryfonki wzdrygnęło się z obrzydzenia. Miała nadzieję, że nie zauważył, ponieważ naprawdę był jej przyjacielem i nie chciała go urazić. Jednak samo wyobrażenie jego wielkich, pokrytych piegami dłoni gdziekolwiek na jej ciele, kojarzyło jej się z czymś podobnym do kazirodztwa. Jej gardło zacisnęło się na tą myśl.

\- Słuchaj Ron, ja… - nie chciała owijać w bawełnę, ale jak miała powiedzieć "nie", osobie, o której wszyscy już dawno temu zdecydowali, że jest twoją bratnią duszą?

\- Nie może – doszło ich głośne warknięcie z jej lewej strony. Wychodząc przed nią, z wiecznie obecnym uśmiechem, kontynuował: – Jest zajęta tej nocy… - wyszczerzył się. – I następnej… - przytakując, powiedział pewnie: – I każdej następnej nocy później.

Ron spojrzał na nią z podniesioną brwią.

– No to kiedy nie jesteś zajęta?

Przygryzając wargę, Hermiona błądziła wzrokiem w tę i z powrotem pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Sytuacja była o machnięcie różdżki od olbrzymiej kłótni.

– Ja…

\- Nigdy. Jest zajęta każdej nocy od teraz, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli podniosła dłoń i pomachała nią przed twarzą Rona, ukazując obrączkę z białego złota na lewym palcu serdecznym, tuż nad nią pierścionek zaręczynowy z czarnym diamentem; był dla niej tak ważny, że nie mogła znieść rozstania się z nim. Ale nawet znajomy błysk nie mógł poprawić jej nastroju w sytuacji, w której znalazła się w centrum. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia. Spiorunowała wzrokiem mężczyznę dumnie trzymającego w górze jej rękę i wyrwała nadgarstek z jego uścisku, obiecując, że tak łatwo mu nie odpuści za wtrącenie się i spowodowanie tej bezsensownej kłótni.

W ogóle się tym nie przejął, zamiast tego objął ją w pasie, bujając się na piętach.

– No to wszystko już wyjaśnione – powiedział tak prosto, jakby nie było nic więcej do dodania.

\- Co – do – diabła!? – wrzasnął Ron. – Wyjaśnij!

Nie zważając na jego ton ani na to, jak właśnie została zignorowana i potraktowana przez _obu_ mężczyzn, położyła ręce na swojej talii i uniosła podbródek. – Po pierwsze, chciałabym zwrócić uwagę, że miałam to wszystko pod kontrolą – fuknęła ostro do swojego męża. Mężczyzna podniósł ręce, a usta wygięły mu się w pół-uśmiechu. – A po drugie, chciałabym ci przypomnieć, _Ronaldzie_ , że napisałam do ciebie miesiące temu, informując, że jestem w szybko rozwijającym się związku.

\- Cholera jasna, Hermiono! Twoje listy mają po trzy stopy długości. Nie mogę czytać ich wszystkich, kiedy jestem w trasie!

Przewracając oczami, głośno westchnęła:

– Nie-wiary-godne. Przychodzisz tutaj, oczekując, że się z tobą umówię, a nie masz chociażby przyzwoitości ani uprzejmości, by zwrócić uwagę na moje życie, nawet kiedy jesteś z daleka od niego! – potrząsając głową, zaczęła machać rękoma. – Pomiędzy nami nie było nic już od lat, w dodatku z tego co wiem, spotykasz się z Dafne Greengrass!

Jej mąż odchrząknął.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem, spoglądając na niego kątem oka, po czym zacisnęła usta.

– Niezależnie z kim, albo z kim nie jesteś, mój związek, jak sam widzisz, kwitnie. A ponieważ nagle oprzytomniałeś, nie oznacza to, że chętnie zostawię mężczyznę, który mnie _uszczęśliwia_! – zdecydowała się zignorować uśmiech rosnący na twarzy jej męża, ponieważ cały czas była zła za jego zachowanie. Jednak nie zamierzała pozwolić Ronowi myśleć, że ich obecne różnice były dowodem jakichkolwiek problemów pomiędzy nimi.

– Jestem mężatką, Ron, i nigdy nie byłam bardziej szczęśliwa, ani nie myślę, że mogłabym być szczęśliwsza z kimkolwiek innym… - spojrzała się na niego błagalnie. – Mam nadzieję, że już rozumiesz. Tu nie chodzi o _ciebie_ ani o _nas_. Tu chodzi o _mnie_ i moje _małżeństwo_ … Mam nadzieję, że biorąc pod uwagę naszą długoletnią przyjaźń, możesz zobaczyć głupotę związku, w którym byliśmy i wyraźnie rozumiesz co to oznacza!

\- Nie możesz chyba szczerze myśleć, że uwierzę, że to… - Ron skinął na nich z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy. – On jest dla ciebie za _stary_ , nie wspominając już, że prawdopodobnie cię zdradza. Nigdy nie był typem, który chętnie by się ustatkował – uniósł brew, potrząsając głową. – Spójrz, jeśli naprawdę czułaś się tak niekomfortowo z moją nowo zdobytą sławą, mogłaś po prostu coś powiedzieć …

Wyraz twarzy Hermiony drastycznie stwardniał.

– Ronaldzie Billiusie Weasley - wysyczała. Świerzbiło ją już, by sięgnąć po różdżkę. – Nie nogę _uwierzyć_ , co właśnie powiedziałeś. Nie tylko obraziłeś mnie, ale obraziłeś też mojego męża, mój związek i moją inteligencję. Wszystko w tej idiotycznej paplaninie!

Ron zaczął bełkotać, widocznie nie za bardzo pewien jak odpowiedzieć. Zwężając bruzdę pomiędzy brwiami, westchnęła:

– Nie mam zamiaru się tym teraz przejmować. Kiedy się opamiętasz, jestem pewna, że Harry poda ci mój nowy adres – nie mówiąc nic więcej, odwróciła się na pięcie i po prostu sobie poszła.

Nie podążając jeszcze za nią, jej mąż stał i patrzył na zakłopotanego Weasleya.

\- Co? – odwarknął Ron.

\- Po prostu się zastanawiam… - przejechał po nim wzrokiem, oceniając – Czy to za dużo tłuczków uderzyło cię w głowę i tak cię uszkodziło? – wygiął brew. – Bo muszę ci przyznać… Kiedy już ją zdobyłem, byłem pewien, że nie dam jej odejść.

Ron potrząsnął głową z grymasem niezadowolenia.

– Tak, wypominaj mi to jeszcze bardziej…

Syriusz się wyszczerzył.

– Nie ma potrzeby… Bo widzisz, idę teraz do domu, do wiedźmy, o której ty tylko możesz pomarzyć – mrugnął i odwrócił się, by dołączyć do swojej żony, która czekała niecierpliwie obok biblioteczki. Jej stopa stukała w przeraźliwie precyzyjnym takcie. Podskakując radośnie w jej kierunku, objął ją w pasie i uniósł w ramionach, ignorując wrzaski, by postawił ją na dół, _i to w tej chwili_! Moment później rozbrzmiał jej radosny śmiech - Black przyciągnął ją ku sobie i trzymał w weselnym stylu, odmawiając postawienia z powrotem na nogi. Zamiast tego zanurzył twarz w jej szyi i obiecywał rzeczy, od których jej skóra nabrała jasnoczerwonego koloru. Palce Hermiony w tym samym czasie czule przebiegały przez jego ciemne włosy.

Ron mruknął do siebie kwaśno:

– Cholerny Syriusz Black… Szczęśliwy drań…


End file.
